


巴恩斯的循环人生

by Fuzixi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 哈利的十五次人生AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
她是在我进入冷冻舱的前一天晚上才匆匆赶到的，那时我正心不在焉地听着史蒂夫的劝说，巴基，这不是你的错。你不一定非要把自己冻起来。我们会解决洗脑词的，就给我一点时间，好吗？大剂量的镇痛剂让我整个人晕乎乎的，我生怕自己会说出什么奇怪的话，只好在史蒂夫偶尔停下来担心的看着我的时刻，像一个坏掉的八音盒一样重复，不了，史蒂夫，这是我的选择，我不能继续被人控制。在洗脑词彻底从我的脑子里被清理出去之前我宁愿沉睡。

而她的到来使我突然打了一个寒战，鉴于她每一次见到我之后我们都没发生什么好事。我强打起精神来，听她毫无歉意地向史蒂夫“借一下你的男朋友，说个事儿，就几分钟”。史蒂夫不舍地走出房门，关上门时还不忘让我“再考虑”。

在确认了周围的安全状况之后，她轻笑了一声说：“我差一点没赶上你，詹姆斯”。

我想应和她一下，如果我还是第四次轮回时的样子，也许我还会再加上几句调侃自己的俏皮话。但是我现在累极了，只能安静地等她把话说完。

我刚得到的消息，世界快灭亡了。现在所有存活的俱乐部成员都知道了这个消息，我要你保证，只要你进入下一次轮回，只要你想起了前几次轮回的事，一定要把这条消息传回去。过去的人比我们有更多时间去弄清楚这一切是如何发生的，只有回到过去，我们才有可能拯救未来。

我点点头，目送她离开。再过十五个小时，我将第六次与史蒂夫分别。

2.  
电影里是怎么说来着？结局的临近总让人回想起故事开始的地方。

我躺在冷冻舱里，在意识彻底消失之前，又一次回溯了我的一生。

3.  
我叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。生于1917年3月10日的布鲁克林。

我父亲叫乔治·巴恩斯，母亲叫薇妮弗雷德·巴恩斯。我还有一个妹妹叫丽贝卡。

少年时代我在父母的精打细算下安然度过了经济大危机，高中毕业之后我找到了一份能养活自己的工作。和大多数过惯了安逸生活的美国人那样希望这个国家永远不要搅合进欧洲的战争之中。

1941年的灾难确实改变了许多人的观念，我在全家人的祝福下应征入伍，两年后开赴英格兰战场。 我受了伤，子弹狠狠没入体内的时候也和普通士兵一样痛苦地大叫。我被俘却又幸运的活了下来，并且在1945年返回家乡。战场上的经历给我之后的几十年人生都带来了不可磨灭的影响。我酗酒，药物依赖严重，终身未婚。在往后的人生中我会知道这种情况叫做创伤后应激障碍。1987年我终于过完了这一生，死前丽贝卡的儿子给我请来了神父，我的最后一句话是，我想我终于获得了解脱。

但我并没有，我在一战结束前夕，再度出生于布鲁克林。

4.  
第二次轮回是我唯一一次没有经历过战争的一次轮回。因为我早在珍珠港事件之前就死了。

七岁的时候我把自己经历的一切告诉我的母亲，而她只是笑笑，顺便告诫我不要说胡话。当年我简单地把这一切归咎于她的无知。她没有系统的上过学，不能理解很正常。

那一年的圣诞夜我在家庭聚会上再次说了这件事，餐桌上有我上过大学的叔父，我想他一定明白到底发生了什么。然而他们却不以为意。那么，大预言家，我的堂姐安妮说，你来说说看我们这些人以后会经历什么？为了得到信任，我把我知道的所有事情都讲了出来。谁和谁结婚了，谁考上了高中，谁中了彩票，谁在儿子出生当天出车祸死了，谁在公司倒闭之后用一根领带自杀……

我一刻不停的说下去，为了获得信任，因此没注意到旁人愈发糟糕的脸色。父亲拍着桌子让我不要再胡说八道，母亲则把我带进卧室，你需要休息，亲爱的，她轻抚我的脸，看你把大家都气成什么样了。我告诉她自己好得很，除了将近八十岁了还被困在一个小孩的身体里被人嘲笑。那场家庭聚餐最终不欢而散，我明显能感觉到事情过后父母对我冷淡多了，而我对此手足无措。

七个月后我的“预言”得到了验证。安妮和一个品行不端的酒保迅速结了婚，为了给她肚子里的孩子一个名分；而她的妹妹则进了当地最好的高中，和姐姐即将成为两个世界的人了；父亲多年不见的好友得到了一笔巨款，当然是买彩票中的奖；我们的邻居老贝克在儿子出生当天出车祸死了；经常来我们家的销售员在公司倒闭之后用一根领带自杀。家里陷入了恐慌之中，而结束恐慌的方法竟是把我送到精神病院。

在医院里，一个叫萨拉·罗杰斯的护士负责照顾我和其他几个病人。萨拉对我总比对其他病人更有耐心，可能是因为我不怎么吵闹，也可能是因为我和她多病的儿子年龄相仿。她的关心将我寻死的念头打消了不少。但我没能活到成年，因为我偷听到主治医生即将给我实施电痉挛疗法。我不愿意被电击，那东西看起来太像刑具了。

我在听到消息的那个周末就从医院的楼顶跳了下来。多年后我会知道这种治疗方式是从二十世纪三十年代兴起的，在二十一世纪仍有沿用。我也会知道这一次死亡并不能将我从被电击的情况下完全拯救出来。

哦，我知道你们还关心萨拉。那天早些时候她离开了医院，因为肺结核病。我不清楚她是请了病假还是直接辞掉了工作。我想我的死应该不会吓到她。

5.  
我本以为我的第二次轮回只是个意外，只要我再次死亡就可以永远安息了。然而第三次轮回悄然开始，我依然出生在布鲁克林，依然是乔治和薇妮弗雷德的长子。有了前两次轮回的经验，我变得更加沉稳，也开始学会利用前两次轮回的经验生存。

等我和克洛纳斯俱乐部的人取得联系的时候，我会知道他们都是这样，由不解、痛苦、迷茫甚至自残慢慢的好转。在经历了漫长的时光之后，他们会逐步接纳自己。 不过第三次轮回时克洛纳斯只是我在图书馆里找到的一个名词，传说这个俱乐部的成员会经历一次又一次的轮回，一旦他们死亡，就会立刻重新开启人生。我感觉自己终于找到了同类。然而加入这个组织就像让普通人去寻找德古拉伯爵的城堡一样困难。或者说，这根本是不可能的事。因此我只能像无头苍蝇一样乱转，期待着有一天我的同类会找上门来。

我重新取得了父母的信任，对我来说是重新，对他们来说却是第一次，他们很高兴自己能够拥有一个听话懂事的好儿子，我也乐于沉浸在这种虚假的成就里。  
我暂时得到了比前两次轮回更多的自由。也许是因为我将近一百岁的心理年龄，也许是因为第一次轮回中的军旅生活，我要比同岁的男孩们能打得多。一般我不愿意理睬那些年轻人的挑衅，也不愿意多管闲事。直到1930年的某一天我在地狱厨房附近闲逛，我看到了一个被人围殴的金发小个子，我鬼使神差般的走上前去打跑了那些人。

我永远不会忘记那一天，金发小子满不在乎的从地上站了起来，就像那些伤口不在他身上似的。他掸了掸身上的尘土，对我说，谢谢你的帮助，不过我刚才也快要打赢他们了。

我笑了，是啊，我知道。我直视他的蓝眼睛，像成年人一样伸出手来，不如自我介绍一下好了，我是巴基·巴恩斯，你呢？

他终于笑了，紧紧地回握住我的手说，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，很高兴认识你。

6.  
在往后的人生中，我仍有几次和史蒂夫初遇的机会，而他对此一无所知。

我们很快成为了好朋友。也许是因为他是萨拉的儿子，也许是因为我们本来就没有什么朋友。史蒂夫性格内向，比起体育更擅长安静的画画。我记得我第一次当他的模特，满心期待着自己的第一幅画像。那会是什么样子的，史蒂夫会把我画的高一点，壮一点吗？不，太壮实了有点傻，要英俊一点，像加里·格兰特那样。“忧郁的侧脸”，姑娘们都会喜欢的那种神情。他会在画像右下角的空白处签名吗，一串连在一起几乎看不清的字符，“献给我的挚友巴基”，画家们不都是这么做的吗？

当我从史蒂夫家里的沙发上醒来，我的小画家早就完成了他的大作，他将其命名为《沉睡中的巴基》，因为我在他动笔不到半个小时的时候就已经睡了过去。  
如果让现在的我来评判，我不得不承认史蒂夫画得确实很好，他的画“就像照片一样”。不过当时的我并不满意，因为我在沙发上睡的毫无美感，一点也不加里·格兰特。我央他再画一幅，再画一幅，我发誓只愿意做他一个人的模特。好啊，巴基，他答应了我，然后画了一幅又一幅《长椅上沉睡的巴基》《衣服堆里沉睡的巴基》《地板上沉睡的巴基》，因为我总是无法集中注意力端坐几个小时。

你不会累吗，史蒂夫？ 在感慨完史蒂夫的定力之后，我仍然躺在刚刚睡着的地方懒洋洋地问他。

当然不会了巴基，绘画能让我快乐，所以我一点也不累。

7.  
在萨拉下葬后的那天晚上，我第一次跟史蒂夫讲起了轮回者的故事。

有了第二次轮回的经验，我并没有直接说出我的身份。而是安慰他，也许萨拉也是一个轮回者，她现在再一次开始了她的生活。这一次她可以选择更好的人生，她可以提前通知你的父亲避开那颗子弹，也可以在你生病的那天晚上提前请好假照顾你，她甚至不需要去当护士，这样她就会躲过这一次肺结核。在那个世界，你们会过上比现在好一千倍，一万倍的生活。  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，露出了一个疲惫的微笑，巴克，你该少看一点杂书了。

我知道自己不可能骗过他。萨拉若是轮回者，她一定会认出那个精神病院的疯小子，而不是任由我接近她的儿子。轮回者总是比普通人多一些戒备，尤其是对同类，和自己同样危险的人，绝不会掉以轻心。

从那天起我和史蒂夫待在一起的时间更多了，我开始热衷于给我们和别的女孩安排四人约会。我幼稚地以为一个女朋友可以缓解史蒂夫的孤独。没错，幼稚。无论经过几次轮回，二十岁之前的我做事总是欠考虑，往后的我却总是因为各种事情无法再为自己考虑，战争、酒精、药品，还有九头蛇。

不过每一次和姑娘们的约会，史蒂夫总是兴致缺缺。这让我不得不提前将那些多丽丝、珍妮、凯瑟琳送回家，并且向她们道歉，再匆忙约好下一次的见面。

我曾经怀疑史蒂夫是不是一个独身主义者，直到有天我见到他和一个红衣女孩调情。那时候的史蒂夫已经不是那个一百磅不到的豆芽菜了，他高大、健壮，就像是好莱坞影星，人们都叫他美国队长。我发现自己才离开他不到三个月，都快要不认识他了。

幸好史蒂夫一开口我就知道，他还是那个布鲁克林的傻小子。 晚上我喝了过多的酒，就像是又回到第一次轮回的时候那样。不过这副身体还没能适应酒精的侵蚀，我很快醉倒在酒桌上。眼皮沉得很，大脑却不受控制的飞转。我看到了战争结束，史蒂夫和佩吉的一支舞，传统的美国式家庭，几个活泼知礼的孩子，还有一个几年见一次的巴恩斯叔叔。他的房间总是很乱，酒瓶和药瓶乱糟糟的堆在床边，苍老的声音低声呢喃，好像在庆幸自己终于获得了解脱。

史蒂夫送我回房休息，短短几十米的路我都走不稳。我忽然发现他已经可以轻易的把我揽到肩上，配合我的身高略微倾身，好让我在倚着他的时候不至于摔倒。

他是怎么变成这样的呢？我们是怎么变成这样的呢？ 我想我实在是醉得厉害，但却还想再来一杯。

8.  
尽管在后世我一直作为咆哮突击队队员被世人铭记，但我并不过于看重这个身份，因为这段时光在我的生命中实在太短。不到一年我就仓促死去，来不及告诉史蒂夫我轮回者的身份，也来不及告诉史蒂夫我爱他。

时间将秘密慢慢地泄露，而不会直白地告诉你。第四次轮回的时候我开始意识到我是爱史蒂夫的。人生的前几年我克制不住回想前世与他在一起的点点滴滴，一遍又一遍的后悔自己为什么等到史蒂夫有了喜欢的姑娘才发现自己离开了他会如此失落，为什么一直到死都没有表白心迹。

他可真是一个悲伤的孩子，薇妮弗雷德。我的祖母尴尬地收起被我无视的玩具，把它们递给母亲。是啊，她说。要让一个母亲承认自己孩子的不足着实不易，我想我又像上次那样让她失望了。  
十三岁的时候我再一次回到萨拉家附近救下了史蒂夫，我扮演了未来美国队长的挚友、缪斯、保护者与支持者的角色。十七岁那年冬天我们在一起了，在偷喝了一整瓶父亲的收藏之后我们做了所有热恋之中的情侣们会做的事。我之前从未想到注射血清之前的史蒂夫会有这么好的体力（原谅我找不到更恰当的赞美）。

第二天中午我醒来时他已经把散落在地板上的衣服收好，还有模有样的把早餐端到我的床头。我躺在昨天睡着的地方懒洋洋的和他聊天，这么早起床做家务，你不会累吗，史蒂维？

当然不会，巴基，只要你在我身边，我怎样都不会觉得累。

然而命运并没有因为这些改变而善待我们。二十六岁的时候，我再次从疾驰的列车上坠落，心里想着，该死，我又要重新追一次史蒂夫了。

9.  
第四次轮回并没有像我想象的那样结束在茫茫雪山，我睁眼，发现自己躺在雪地里而不是布鲁克林的婴儿床上。看来还要再捱一会儿，我想。迟来的痛感与寒意渐渐侵上神经，我的左手臂不见了，全身的血液不受控制般的向外涌出。我想大叫，却发不出任何声音。这是怎么回事？我不能回答自己。很快我就陷入了黑暗之中，各种意义上的。

后来她告诉我，轮回者有两种永恒的死亡方式。一种是遗忘，可以通过药物、手术、电击等方式实现，把全部记忆抹掉，名字、出生地、甚至初吻的男孩，全都不记得了。对轮回者来说，这就是死亡。什么都不记得，回到那纯真和一无所知的状态。而另一种方式，就是永不出生。意思是说，如果一个轮回者在母亲的子宫当中就被杀死，那么这个人就不会重生了。这是身体和心灵的双重死亡。不像遗忘，这种死亡是无法挽回的，就是简单的终结，终结轮回者漫长的一生。

我在九头蛇基地里很快体会到她所说的第一种死亡，我被铐在座椅上，看着通着电的古怪机械缓缓降下。我想起了第二次轮回，十一岁的我为了逃避电痉挛治疗从精神病院的楼顶跳了下去。而现在我连自杀的能力都被剥夺了。天啊，史蒂夫，我在失去意识之前，最后一次想到他的名字。

10.  
尖叫，嗡鸣，金属撞击声，陌生的语言，无法理解的噪声。

任务，鲜血，冷冻，电击，循环的梦境，真假难辨的记忆。

我成为苏联人忠实的手下，在世界各地为九头蛇开疆拓土。你塑造了这个世纪，皮尔斯或者卡波夫们说，而明天我需要你再做一次。如果你不完成你的任务，我也没办法开始我的，世界将不会得到她应有的和平。

我顺利地完成了九头蛇安排的每一项任务。1957年我的大脑试图填补空缺的记忆，我变得更加不稳定，也更有攻击性。第六次轮回中她试图这样解释——我是全记忆者，我会记住所有的事情。九头蛇的洗脑只能暂时遏制记忆的浮现却不能使它们完全消失。因此我需要被不断的电击或者冷冻，才能继续为他们所用。  
那一年秋天我毫无缘由的攻击了我的“同事”，并且试图逃出基地。九头蛇的科研人员对我进行了一系列测试与心理干预都收效甚微。报告批示：考虑对冬日战士进行持续性洗脑并对其思想重新编程。

于是他们再一次把那顶愚蠢的冠帽放在我的头顶，并且加大了电流。不到三十秒之后，一切都结束了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

11.  
第五回到第七回，我总会从那辆列车上坠落。开始我还会感到惊慌，悔恨，后来我变得麻木了，除了肉体上的疼痛以外什么都感觉不到。总要有个适应过程，我这样对自己说。

我躲过了1957年的审查，谢天谢地这一回他们的洗脑装置要靠谱一点。1973年我又想起一些事，在刺杀参议员哈利·巴克斯特之后我逃到了芝加哥，再乘车辗转来到纽约。我已经等了够久了。这一年我56岁，史蒂夫55岁，我们要变成两个老头了，他还能认出我吗？他该退休了吧。如果他现在还穿着那一件星条旗紧身衣满世界乱逛的话我一定会狠狠地揍他的，这个傻瓜！他……还一个人住吗？这么多年过去了他有没有试着找过我？他会不会被我的突然出现吓得晕过去，然后我还要负责给他做心肺复苏？

第一天我没有直接回布鲁克林，而是住在下东区的一家廉价旅馆，也许我还要打理一下自己，不能就这么像个流浪汉似的去见他。纽约已经彻底变样了，第二天出门的时候我几乎迷了路。但我不敢随便和别人搭话，现在我的口音已经无法避免的带上了苏联腔调。总要小心一点，我想。那天下午我找到了我原来的家，那里开了一家餐厅，里面餐点的价格已经不是我能够负担得起的了。傍晚时分我来到史蒂夫家门口，它现在变成了一座博物馆，工作人员礼貌的告诉我今天美国队长博物馆已经闭馆了，您可以明天早点来。可以啊史蒂夫，你也是个名人了，我这样想着，几乎带着笑离开，全然忘记了自己的逃脱肯定会招来九头蛇的追捕。

我回到旅馆，在黄页上找任何一个可能联系到史蒂夫的电话。我把它们抄下来，准备找一个公共电话亭打过去。我该怎么跟人家说？您好我是巴基·巴恩斯，对没错就是1944年死掉的那一位。那什么，我没死，也没开玩笑，嘿，听着，我可以把我的军籍号背一遍。能告诉我怎么联系上美国队长吗？

我觉得找到一个警局直接闯进去告诉他们我是谁应该比打电话的效率高一些，但我不想暴露身份，也不想招致不必要的麻烦。想了半天我决定在报纸上发个广告，寻找战科团老战友S.罗杰斯，代号雄鹰。有线索者请联系J.巴恩斯先生。来信请寄XX区XX街XXX号。  
来纽约的第三天我找到一家报社，排队、缴费、拿着票据等负责登广告的工作人员来上班。您要发哪种广告呢？职员问道。我看着他那蓬乱糟糟的金发，没来由的想到四十年代的时候史蒂夫也曾经在报社里干过。那时候他起的可比现在这些年轻人早多啦，他白天也会这么累吗？他的金发是否也会支棱着，等待一双手将它们抚平？

外面传来警笛的声音，我猛地转头看去，几个身穿警服的人走了下来，他们带着不符合制式的配枪，正在挨个向周围的人问话。

九头蛇。我迟钝地意识到这一点。全身的血流和黑暗的回忆霎时间涌向头顶。我强忍着不适，对那位还在打哈欠的职员说：

请帮我发——  
克洛纳斯俱乐部  
我是巴基·巴恩斯  
神盾局已经被九头蛇控制了  
救救我！

12.  
我在旅馆门口被那些人带走，他们把我关在市区一家银行的地下室里。为首的男人站在门边，大概是在和他的上级汇报任务顺便请示，这次该如何处置资产。  
他挂掉了电话重新走进来，告诉我，冬兵，这次你为什么没有及时归队？

我想了很久我该如何回答，我应该说什么，作为一个被洗去记忆的士兵我该说什么。如果我什么都不说他们会怎么对我？洗脑还是心理干预。我知道九头蛇新来了一个俄裔心理学家，据说她甚至可以让死人开口。如果他们因此而知道我轮回者的身份呢，他们又会做什么？

史蒂夫……

我最后只说了这个名字。

你是说史蒂夫·罗杰斯？那个男人忽然提升了语调，看着我的样子好像我刚刚给他讲了个笑话。原来你消失这么多天就是为了去找美国队长。难道你不知道他已经死了很多年了吗？

这不可能！我几乎把这几个字吼出来。

还不相信呢，男人说，把新闻给他看看。旁边的技术人员不知道从哪里翻出一份报纸，像是早有预备，就等着什么时候拿出来动摇我，击垮我。

那张纸上写着美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯五十五周年诞辰纪念。

国家的象征，人民的英雄，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯离开我们已有二十八年的时间。我们永远无法忘记，在1945年的春天，在反法西斯战争胜利的前夕，罗杰斯队长为了纽约的安危，义无返顾的驾驶着瓦尔基里号冲向了大西洋……

我忽然看不清眼前的文字了，之前在报社里的那种记忆错位感再次袭来。一定是什么地方出了错，我经历过二战，我第一次轮回的时候就知道德国会在45年的5月投降，最后这几个月根本就不会有什么飞机会开到那种地方去。我竭尽全力想要否认这件事的存在，想要从过去的记忆里找出证据，证明史蒂夫还活着。  
美国队长纪念馆。前几天的场景忽然浮现。心底有个声音提醒我，如果史蒂夫还活着，人们又怎会纪念他？

我再度清醒时，心理学家已经走到了刑讯室的门口，我可以进来了吗？这位……先生。很好，那请你和你的手下先出去吧，我更喜欢在人少的环境下工作。

我看见一个身着白衣的女人走了进来，是娜塔莉亚，我在第四次轮回时候的学生。我曾经教过她三个月，她那时候是红房里最优秀的学员，很快便以黑寡妇的代号独立完成任务。但是这次她怎么变成了心理学家？她又要对我做什么？

她谨慎地检查了四周，确认安全之后开始打量我，是你发出的消息？

什么？

克洛纳斯俱乐部：我是巴基·巴恩斯。神盾局已经被九头蛇控制了。救救我！她重复道，这是2014年才会曝光的事儿，你怎么会知道？她很快又补充了一句，别担心，我就是那个俱乐部的，你大可以对我说实话。

是。我想，总要赌一把。反正我已经做好去见史蒂夫的准备了，无论是末日审判还是下个轮回，我都准备好了。我说，虽然还没有活到那一年，但我知道左拉已经加入神盾局，并且在他死前把自己的思维上传到上万个存储单元里，为九头蛇的进一步壮大做准备。他组建的突击队也全是九头蛇成员。他的继任者，亚历山大·皮尔斯未来会成为神盾局局长。我知道这些是因为有些事情我已经经历了很多次了，但我无法改变，只能眼睁睁地看着它们不断循环。现在，你总该相信我了吧。

娜塔莉亚静默了一会儿，像是在评判我说话的真实性。她看着我头上悬着的那个装置，忽然像是想通了什么似的问我，他们给你洗脑，洗掉了你的记忆，是不是？难怪上次我根本看不出来你是个轮回者。她拿出一个小瓶子，里面有一颗氰化物胶囊——你知道干这一行的规矩，巴恩斯。请原谅我不得不谨慎一点。这是唯一的方法，刀片之类的对你不管用。1944年1月伦敦德鲁里街皇家歌剧院，每天下午四点我会在西门那边等你——你应该可以来的吧？她本想再说些什么，好劝我早入轮回。直到她从地上捡起那份报纸。

你都知道了？她小心翼翼地问。

是的，我说。把药给我吧。

她帮我解开手铐，把玻璃瓶递过来。我掂量着手上小小的药瓶，心里暗想：只要两分钟外带十三年我就能再次见到你了，史蒂夫。

我问她需要多少时间离开。她挑起眉毛，仿佛在抗议我对她能力的质疑，你大可以现在就把药吃了，詹姆斯。

我向娜塔莉亚道过谢，在她离去之后又等了一会儿，最终咬碎了那颗致命的胶囊。

13.  
我活过，然后死去，没有一位神明能够带走我的恐惧，我只是一次又一次的出生在那个地方，在布鲁克林的医院里，回到过去，回到最初。

找到那家剧院比我想象的要容易一点，娜塔莉亚果然在那里。她穿着一件过长的外衣，脸上的妆还没来得及卸。我在来找她之前先买了一份当地的报纸，得知来自一个来自斯大林格勒的芭蕾舞团正在这里进行交流访问。这借口可真不怎么样，我暗想，到处都是战争，偏偏有个不怕死的舞蹈团要环球访问吗？

她带我去了一家小餐馆，熟门熟路的走到了二楼尽头的包间。我们分别点好餐，服务员送来之后却没有一个人真的想吃点什么。她又一次检查了四周，然后说，我想你一定有很多问题。在我肯定之后，她接着说，那刚好，今天我有一个下午的时间来回答你。

总结一下我们那天的谈话差不多是这样的：克洛纳斯俱乐部是轮回者的庇护所。每一个轮回者在确认自己身份之后都可以和当地的分部联系。它可以给你全方面的帮助。战争时期的会员大部分倾向于获得能够让自己保命的情报，什么地方能躲避轰炸啦，什么地方能够得到医疗救治啦。少部分野心家想要趁机大发一笔战争财甚至改变战局，当然他们不会成功，过于激进的轮回者会被视为威胁并被永远杀死——让胎儿死在母亲的子宫当中，这样他们就不会再次出生。

我正处在第六次轮回的1944年，按照历史进程巴恩斯中士将在这一年的冬天死去而冬兵将在十年后复生。史蒂夫，在娜塔莎之前的数次轮回中她曾经看到过他的不同未来，有时候他会逝去在莽莽冰原，和我一起变成了和自由女神并立的雕像；有时候他会独自一人在21世纪醒来，徒劳的想要寻回错过的七十年光阴。  
我没有办法确定在这一次或者下一次轮回中我们能不能同时从战争中活下来，所以只能走一步算一步。一定要记得避开之前死亡的地方以及死前最后做过的事，我必须万分小心，才能和史蒂夫在一起久一点，再久一点。

晚上九点我们在剧院门口分别，娜塔莉亚忽然问我有没有考虑换一种生活，鉴于我已经坠落了三次，这可不是什么值得反复回味的经历。我摇了摇头，史蒂夫总是犯傻，而我要看好他。

14.  
回到现在，我第六次轮回中的2016年。这是我第一次活到21世纪，这里没有会飞的汽车，也没有我和史蒂夫的容身之所。

我受了伤，第四次断了胳膊而且这次还是金属的那一只。史蒂夫的声音还在不断回响，而娜塔莉亚（现在叫娜塔莎，我总是改不过来）已经催着我去传消息了。但我什么也不能做，只能静静地躺在静置舱里，等待黑暗降临。

不知道过去了多久，也许是一周，一个月，或者是一年。有人唤醒了我，是舒莉。她满怀歉意地表示罗杰斯队长还在执行任务——九头蛇在全球的势力超出了他们的想象——因此接下来几个月的康复治疗我只能独自面对。

晚上我接到了史蒂夫的电话，一开口又是道歉，我半开玩笑地说你要是再说一遍对不起我立刻挂电话回冷冻舱。他马上噤住了，像是担心又要失去我。我几乎可以想象得到这个大个子是如何避开队友们的视线打电话过来——自从我们的关系公开之后，面对萨姆他们时不时的玩笑，史蒂夫总是有些害羞。

我知道他都是为了我。

我叹了一口气，岔开了话题。从今天的晚饭吃什么扯到了瓦坎达的天气，又扯到七十多年前有一次我信誓旦旦的向他保证明天肯定是晴天适合野餐，等我们把餐布铺开放好食物的时候忽然暴雨倾盆，最后只好淋着雨从植物园跑回家。

都是因为你不看天气预报，非说自己记得第二天是晴天。史蒂夫假意抱怨道。

那是谁要我别带伞的？是谁乱丢东西把伞扔床底下去了？找不到也不提前告诉我一声。

电话那头终于传来了轻笑声。哦，巴克，他说，是我扔的。每一次史蒂夫总会被我逗笑，尽管我并不喜欢回忆过去，尽管那些故事并不好笑。

那是我第六次轮回中最后的平静时光。灭霸的到来让所有人都猝不及防。我拼尽全力向他走去，用最后的声音呼唤他的名字，史蒂夫……

一切重来。

15.  
末日将临。我终于在第七次轮回时来到纽约的克洛纳斯俱乐部，向他们传达这一消息。那时候我刚过六岁生日，甚至没有门把手高。坐在办公桌上的白发老人放下了手中的报纸，走到我的面前关切的问，好孩子，能告诉我具体发生了什么吗？

我把一切原原本本地告诉他，从我上一次得到消息起，到我最后离奇的消失。

你帮了我们一个大忙，孩子，现在要收到21世纪的消息已经很不容易了。最近二十年很多轮回者都消失了，不是失忆，而是根本没有出生。我们调查了很久却始终不知道原因。这么看来一定是末日的影响。我们会负责这件事的。他把一张名片递给我，如果你有什么需要帮助的话，克洛纳斯俱乐部乐意为每一位成员效劳。

十三年后我再次走进这家俱乐部，拿到了一封写着我的名字的信。

我带史蒂夫去了华尔道夫酒店，它是当时世界上最大的酒店，也将会成为许多重大事件的见证者。1931年它在公园大道重建时胡佛总统在白宫的内阁办公室发表祝贺演讲，称在美国史无前例的大萧条中开业的这座酒店展现了整个国家的勇气与信心。平常这幢建筑物根本不会在我们的生活中留下任何痕迹，而今天我将要在这里向史蒂夫坦白，所以我会一直记着它，记住这一天。

这不是二战前的我们能消费得起的地方，我尽量得体的点了餐，暗自希望等会儿送上来的东西不要太奇怪。往后我们会习惯出入各种豪华酒店，史蒂夫是为了保护，而我是为了暗杀。但是现在的我们只能相对无言地坐着，尽量无视空气中快要溢出的诡异的陌生感。

巴克，你还没有告诉我，为什么今天要到这里来？心事重重地吃完一顿饭之后，史蒂夫终于问我。

我深吸了一口气，准备把我埋藏百年的秘密和盘托出。史蒂夫，我希望你能记住这一天，记住我下面说的每一句话。我是轮回者，只要我死了就会重新回到出生的时候，这已经是我的第七次轮回了，之前每一次我都没有把这件事告诉你，因为我不知道要怎么和你解释，也不知道你会不会相信我。但是上一次轮回有人告诉我末日就要来了，我可能没有多少次回去的机会了。我一定要在最后把所有秘密全部告诉你。轮回者之间都有联系，我们也可以通过自己循环的生命向过去传达信息。今天的晚餐是另一位轮回者朋友帮我准备的，只是想告诉你，我确实有些特殊的能力。你要我预言也行，我可以告诉你未来的事情，我可以……

我当然相信你，他温和地打断了我的话，我一直都相信你，巴基。

当这一次记忆全部回来的时候，我把之前每一次轮回中发生的事情都写下来，希望寻找改变我和史蒂夫一生的转折点。我可以在十三岁之前去找他，可以劝他改变作战计划，可以在他满世界找我的时候不再躲藏。我做好准备。如果这次我不能成功改变我们的未来，就立刻进入到下一次轮回中。试一次，再试一次。那么多次轮回当中，我们总会重逢。

幸好这一次我们足够幸运，幸运到我们分别从无数场危机中活了下来。即使远隔两地，也努力活着，坚信终有一天我们能够再相见。

2013年我见到了一位年轻的女巫，她在索科维亚的九头蛇基地里享有声名。人们说她可以预言、感知、控制人心、扭曲现实。尽管她并不是轮回者，但却可以洞察每一段循环的世界。罗杰斯队长很爱你，她说。有没有想过当你不在了他会怎样？巴恩斯先生，你想看看吗？

我看到了，一个人坐在小酒馆里喝酒的史蒂夫，驾着战机冲向冰山的史蒂夫。史密森尼博物馆里一遍一遍看着视频的史蒂夫，玻璃幕墙上还留有我们的旧日影像；瓦坎达科研中心里画画的史蒂夫，最新一幅作品是《冷冻舱里沉睡的巴基》。

他说，在九头蛇全部被俘或者被消灭之前，我不会停手。

他说，当我一无所有的时候，我还有巴基，他会记得我的。

他说，当朗姆洛提到巴基的时候，我又变成布鲁克林的十六岁男孩。

他跪坐在地上，聚不拢手中的一捧沙。上帝啊，他喃喃地说。

别轻易放弃，女巫将幻境消散，即使你无法打破循环，也可以在这次生命中走的更远。

16.  
我恍然大悟，如果我可以和史蒂夫活得足够久，如吸血鬼一般永生不死，那么我们就不会沉溺于过去的悲伤当中。说不定我们还能拥有七十年前就想要的未来。

2014年我再次被九头蛇洗去记忆，和史蒂夫在天空母舰上狠狠的打了一场。直到几天之后我从博物馆里重新了解了我的过去，旧日记忆涌现。我才意识到我们仍旧是要分别的。

两年后布加勒斯特的安全屋里，史蒂夫问我是否记得他。这一次我终于完全掌控了自己的记忆，我99岁，405岁，和史蒂夫的分别已逾十次。我告诉他，我记得你，你是史蒂夫，是我的史蒂维。我们已经在一起很多年了。

在瓦坎达的那段时间我总会胡思乱想，觉得自己大概不是克洛纳斯俱乐部喜欢的那种会员。他们要求会员们以俱乐部利益优先，定期缴纳会费，尽自己的努力去帮助新轮回者，不要干扰世界发展的进程。但我好像处处跟他们反着干。

我鲜少联系俱乐部，总是在想到要缴会费的时候临时去赌场里玩一轮，从来没见过新轮回者更别提帮助他们，只是一次次跟在史蒂夫后面玩了命的拯救世界。这一回，我尚未从臭名昭著的九头蛇特工这一恶名中逃脱出来，下一秒，就要再次对抗灭霸，对抗末日的到来。

轮回者的预言成功的传播开，一直向过去传递。无数的轮回者与非轮回者一起改变了时间线，这一次早有准备的人们聚集在一起，利用原石的力量控制住入侵者。金发的神祇举起利斧，砍下了仇人的头颅。  
我们胜利了。

17.  
瓦坎达的王宫里举行了盛大的宴会，特查拉、萨姆、旺达，甚至是那棵树……所有人都回来了。史蒂夫被邀请上台致辞，原本预计十分钟的演讲时间被他生生压到两分钟。在提议全场一起干杯过后，他很快从台上跳了下来。快点，巴基，他抓住我的手，我们先走吧，我有话要对你说。

我们匆匆跑回位于瓦坎达王宫里的客房，我远远跑在史蒂夫的前面，因为我也做了准备。之前我们约定好，等这一战结束之后要给对方准备一个神秘礼物。对于两个从七十年前就黏在一起的人来说，没有什么比偷偷准备向对方求婚更适合了。我在买下戒指之后发现了他在同一家店的订单。史蒂夫可真是没有创意啊，现在还拿我多少年前教他的方法追我吗？我这样想着，悄悄把他的衣服连同里面的东西一起扔到了床底下。反正这个笨蛋总是不知道要在地上找东西，他一定找不着。

哦，见鬼，萨姆的声音通过奇莫由珠传来，队长他们就这么急不可耐吗，这么久不见了连一起吃个饭都没时间。

我笑着摘掉了我们两个的通讯器，把它们塞到床头柜里，顺便拿出了准备好的戒指盒。史蒂夫已经开始翻口袋了。亲爱的史蒂维，难道你没有发现你今天穿的衣服和昨天准备的那件不一样吗？想求婚，你可没我快。我像个浪漫小说的主角一样单膝跪地，举起手中的戒指问他，史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生，你愿意跟我结婚吗？

史蒂夫以同样的姿势跪下来，两手空空，只能强作镇定的看着我。快点回答啊，我笑得快要坐在地上了，没戒指你求什么婚，史蒂维，快答应我。

他也不作声，只是忽然伸手向我耳旁一抓，一枚精巧的戒指便凭空出现在他的手上。那你愿意和我结婚吗，巴基？

我愣住了，你是什么时候把戒指藏起来的，我怎么不知道？

就知道你会故意捣乱，史蒂夫得意洋洋地说，衣服口袋里面的就是个空盒，戒指我都随身带着。为了能把它变出来，我可是特地跟斯科特学变魔术学了一下午呢。

别岔开话题，快说，你愿不愿意跟我结婚。

我愿意。那你呢，你愿意吗？

当然，我愿意。

我们交换了戒指，把求婚现场直接变成了婚礼现场。现在可以亲吻新郎了，他抢着把话说完，便吻了上来。大概十分钟之后我们才分开。我问他，下面要干什么，跳舞还是招待宾客？

我更倾向于直接快进到午夜，史蒂夫说。

那天晚上我们面对面侧卧在床上，窗外的灯都熄灭了，只剩满天星光。史蒂夫对我说，我好爱你，巴基，我已经爱你爱了快一百年了。

我告诉他：我也是，而且我爱你比你想象的要久的多。

我知道，轮回者的故事嘛。有兴趣把我们之前的故事告诉我吗？既然我们已经拥有未来了，回忆一下过去也不错。

那你今天别想睡了，这可是一个很长很长的故事。

18 .  
我是被困在过去的灵魂  
历经沧桑，繁华不过是过眼云烟  
只有你，我的爱人  
一次又一次的陪在我身边  
即使容颜老去，旧梦难寻  
我对你的爱也永远不会改变

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬一下老福特上的后记（写于2018年）  
> 8月28号下午看的书，晚上还没看完我就兴奋的开始写大纲。这大概是我目前写过最长的一篇盾冬文了（因为我超级咸鱼）。写文的时候经常性挠墙，觉得这里可以来一段肉诶可惜不会写，那里冬冬的反应也太简略了点，更痛苦的是，我该怎么结尾啊。  
> 29号看完全书我又觉得这篇文更适合蛇盾鹿队相爱相杀作大死，鹿队是哈利，蛇盾是文森特这种。奈何我是一个清水小甜饼写手，虐不起来。  
> 结局的临近总让人回想起故事开始的地方，这一句算是致敬《史密斯夫妇》。  
> 我把巴基想要模仿的影星设定为加里·格兰特，因为这是桃总喜欢的男演员，而且他曾经说过塞老师就像加里·格兰特一样。  
> 第一次巴基问史蒂夫累不累，史蒂夫回答得啰啰嗦嗦语句不通，但我们知道说谎的一个表现就是拉拉杂杂扯一堆话但是却没什么重点吧。巴基也很早就喜欢史蒂夫，连我的小画家这种爱称都出来了。所以在巴基的第三次轮回里他们是双向暗恋，唉，两个弯而不自知的男人。  
> 问累不累的正确回答应该像第四次轮回里的史蒂夫学习，那才是正解。  
> 最后一章是我的魔改，本来打算作为史蒂夫和巴基跳舞的配乐歌词。原诗是那首现在快要被用滥的“三生石上旧精魂，赏月吟风不要论。有愧情人远相访，此身虽异性长存。”  
> 写到“我爱你爱了快一个世纪”的时候，脑子里自动响起“I have died everyday waiting for you”但是写文的时候我一直在听《Romance D'amour》  
> 最后再推一波原著，超好看的原著。书里探讨了很多问题，绝不只是爱情故事。我暗戳戳的在这篇文里放了一些原文的句子，看的时候真的超级感动，噫呜呜噫。  
> 感谢大家的点赞与评论，给你们比心心～


End file.
